


We Rose From a Halo

by LotusVampire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: !! Era I think, And it's like the main plot point, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you aren't adverse to needles, M/M, Rei is not morally sound, Well Eichi Fucking dies, but this isn't all about him, short scenes and time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusVampire/pseuds/LotusVampire
Summary: Even if he was doing his best to be warm, Rei was just as cold as ever- it felt like death itself was trying to console him. But Keito didn't shake him off, for something was better than nothing. It kept him here, and reminded him to be strong. He wouldn't get swept away by agony today, Eichi wouldn’t want that.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 11





	We Rose From a Halo

Keito looked down to hide his face from Rei, scared that if he was prodded too much he'd just break down all over again. He'd barely known peace since he'd gotten the phone call this morning, and Rei was the last person he wanted to see while in this state. Rei had almost brought him to tears before, he could surely do it again, or far worse. 

Rei didn’t shy away, his hand hesitantly rubbing slow circles onto Keito's back- ones that almost caused Keito to jump and flee. "You know, Hasumi-kun, I'm just worried for you… we all are… you can come out of here you know, or if y-" 

"Go away. You aren't helping." Keito stared pointedly at the papers in front of him, holding his pen in a vice grip. He couldn't look up if he wished to hold onto his strength, leaving him stuck with his neck craned downwards if only to keep his weakness locked away.

Keito didn't expect Rei to actually listen for once, or to feel the hand comforting him slowly slink away. He didn't expect for Rei to retreat quietly, feet so cautious you would think he was avoiding shattered glass. He almost reached out, almost tried to stop him, for deep down he knew what he wanted more than anything else was for Rei to stay. Though he wasn’t getting that, Rei was abandoning him all over again.

Keito could hear Rei’s voice speak out, light and fragile. It sounded like he was about to cry. "...my apologies for never being able to save you." 

The office door closed solemnly, and Keito finally freed the breath he was holding onto. He let go of his pen, all but throwing it aside so he could take his glasses off and bury his eyes behind the palms of his hands. Even without an audience, Keito made sure his tears were silent.

Somehow, that interaction left him worse off than he was before it.

  
  


✞ ✞ ✞

  
  


The day of the funeral was bitter and drab, the opposite of all memories Keito had of Eichi. Most of the Hasumi family stood beside the Tenshouin family, while Keito had chosen to isolate himself noticeably, though _someone_ didn't seem to get the hint. 

Keito didn't say a word when Rei placed himself quietly in front of the empty seat next to him. Before now, Keito would have thought that Rei could read his mind- though this disproved the fact. _Leave. Just leave._ His brain yelled at him, but to no avail.

No matter how much screaming his brain did, Rei stood there, not saying a word, nor bowing his head. He stood there, and Keito couldn't tell if he should feel outrage or disbelief. He was the only one who had _dared_ step forward. Why him, and why did he back at the office too? Akatsuki was here, and so was the rest of his family, and even other units- were they more respectable, or less loyal, for not standing by him? 

But Rei stood there, and Keito couldn't help but get anxious. He stood there as if it was his right, didn't whisper even one word of comfort throughout the entire process of people going up to visit his casket, until the end of the line came by. "...if you wish to see him, I can go with you…" 

Keito responded robotically. "I've already seen him." There it was, he knew what to feel now- both outrage _and_ disbelief. Rei spoke those words like Keito needed someone beside him, and he was even more upset that Rei was _right_ \- Keito did want to see Eichi again, and he didn't know if he could handle going up there alone. 

Keito huffed, gesturing for Rei to follow. He kept his pace stiff and swift, making sure he didn't show the weakness he felt infecting every inch of him. Though when his eyes fell upon Eichi's figure his shoulders noticeably slumped, and the majority of his emotions funneled straight into his gut. 

Keito knew what a funeral looked like, and he had played through this situation a thousand times already. He knew Eichi was going to die eventually. He'd done all he could to mentally prepare himself for it, joked about it, and lived every day with a constant reminder of that fact. still this felt too early, too sudden- Eichi had avoided death so many times before, so why hadn't he this time? 

Keito felt Rei's hand brush his shoulder, but it was a sensation so foreign that it barely registered in his brain. Even if he was doing his best to be warm, Rei was just as cold as ever- it felt like death itself was trying to console him. But Keito didn't shake him off, for something was better than nothing. It kept him here, and reminded him to be strong. He wouldn't get swept away by agony today, Eichi wouldn’t want that. 

He braved giving Eichi's face one last look, and felt the weight in his stomach drop further. His face had been painted up, but all the makeup in the world couldn’t hide the lack of life behind that mask. It was sickening to look upon his eyelids, for Keito knew his eyes wouldn't be behind that skin before he even saw it for himself. Again. His breathing quickened, tears threatening to spill, only he was saved by the squeeze upon his shoulder. Keito needed to run away from that touch, because he was almost getting used to it already. 

Keito returned to his seat as quickly as he could, and Rei followed behind him like a shadow. 

  
  


✞ ✞ ✞

  
  


Keito looked out upon the crowd, who all waited with bowed heads for his final speech. At least all of them were but _Rei_ \- who was looking directly at him. Those crimson eyes were three shades duller, nevertheless set upon him with a seriousness aura, like they meant to cheer him on. It felt like, even without being there beside him, Rei’s hand was upon his shoulder again. 

Keito swallowed the lump in his throat, and broke the silence. "I've been with Eichi for as long as I can remember. He was always lighthearted while serious, as he knew what was coming for him as soon as he was old enough to understand what the word death meant. And even then, he felt immortal. He'd get pushed down, and walk right back up like nothing happened. His soul was stronger than that body of his, and it is the other half of mine. He was my very best friend. It never felt like- like he'd leave my side. Like we would… we… would…" 

Keito's voice left him as his throat squeezed, having to take off his glasses to wipe at his eyes. He was losing his composure, and that wouldn't do. He glanced down at the paper before him, the one with words he had prepared all of his life, and was appalled to feel his vision fogging up once more. He wiped, looked down, and repeated the process several times. 

The pattern only broke when he saw Rei shift out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at him. He was stiff, and wore a sorrowful frown. He looked as if he was genuinely pained by something, and watched Keito as if he was contemplating taking his place on stage next to him. 

Keito looked back down at the script, and now he realized he completely forgot where he left off. He looked towards the crowd again, his lungs beginning to ache with how fast his breathing was becoming. Now it wasn't only Rei who was looking at him, but everyone else was too- concern was clear in every gaze that looked his way, and he couldn't open his mouth to answer their silent question, couldn't tell them he was alright. 

He was trusted to plan this moment, this entire ceremony, and he couldn't even contribute to his own part. A tear slid past all of his walls and down his face, and Keito felt like screeching in anger. Another, and he almost ran from the stage right then. He'd failed to do the one thing, the final wish Eichi had wished for him to do.

Like an apparition, he felt that cold hand caress his shoulder once more. Keito jolted, looking out upon the crowd with a frenzied expression, only to find that Rei wasn't out there. 

"It's alright if you can't do it, Hasumi-kun…" Rei whispered, almost as if he was willing Keito to get off the stage and take a break. 

"No-" he yelled, only to have it picked up by the microphone, delivered to the rest of the crowd, who blinked at him in confusion. Horrified, Keito stumbled backwards, pushing Rei away lightly. "No- I have to…"

Keito would have fell if Rei wasn’t there to catch him. "Eichi wouldn't want you to push yourself like this, come now…" Rei said dryly, his other arm grabbing onto Keito to right him. "You know, I've never seen you cry before. I'm sure your emotion in itself means the world to him, Hasumi-kun…" 

Keito sputtered, lowering his voice even further. This right here was more embarrassing than that DEADMANZ live ever was. "But. But I-"

Rei let out a long, suffering sigh. "...keep going if you must, Hasumi-kun, but just don't hurt yourself over it…" and with that, his comfort retreated as quickly as it came, and for the second time he almost told Rei to just _stay_. 

  
  


✞ ✞ ✞

  
  


Keito stood at the foot of Eichi's grave with flowers under his arms for what had to be at least the fourth time this week. Each time he came back to see them already wilting, their beauty withering. And each time, he picked the weak away, and carefully laid down the new, more vibrant flowers. 

The bags under his eyes had grown more prominent, but it wasn't anything of his concern, or anything he could see. All that he _could_ see was that dreadful curse upon this world, the name _Eichi Tenshouin_ forever carved into stone. It really gave his name a new meaning, with him being some sort of literal angel now. Keito could only hope that Eichi had reached salvation before he had passed. 

Though each time Keito came here, he didn't feel the warmth of Eichi's soul brushing by to reassure him. Instead, he felt the frosty grip of a phantom caressing his shoulder in that same gentle manner, a ghost of Rei's presence which left its body to comfort him before it faded away. 

When he felt it again today, he was almost relieved, as it was the secondary reason as to why he came here now- something he'd never admit to the real man he needed. When Keito felt like it would leave, he leaned into it, only to find that it persisted. He tensed up, suddenly all too aware of how it curled slightly into him, and his neck was disturbed by something much warmer. 

"Hasumi-kun… you've come here two days in a row, and I'm starting to worry…" Rei's voice manifested, horrifyingly realistic. Keito whipped around, facing Rei with wide eyes. Facing Rei. He was there, and he was real, and he'd _seen_ Keito like this. 

Rei sighed, peering right back with eyes almost as tired as Keito's. "Don't look so frightened, I thought you knew I strolled through graveyards as a hobby… I spotted you here a few days ago, so I've been keeping an eye on you from afar… though it is hard to sit back and allow you to stand alone out here, in the cold…"

"I- I'm fine." Keito crossed his arms, looking away. "Just leave." 

"Are you really going to keep telling me that, Hasumi-kun…?" Rei frowned, taking a step closer, though he didn't advance any further than that. "If it is truly your wish, then I shall go… but I don't appreciate you lying to me about what you want, Hasumi-kun. You used to tell me everything, and now you're trying to hide from me… I know better than that, _Kei-kun_ , but I'm merciless. I won't meddle in your life, and I'll respect your decision today..." 

Keito stood shock-still, realization flooding through his entire body. Of course Rei saw through him, that was his entire _thing_. He looked down, watching as Rei's feet turned, before he decided he couldn't take it anymore. His arm reached out, grabbing Rei's sleeve, though he still didn't look up at him. 

"Ah, Hasumi-kun… you actually want me to stay…?" Rei appeared to be genuinely surprised, a small smile creeping upon his face. He wrapped his arms around Keito, taking him into a quick embrace, before he stepped back. Keito wished he had stayed for longer. 

"Yes, so don't make me change my mind." Keito narrowed his eyes, to which Rei chuckled… just like things were normal, like it was all the same. 

"Then it's settled, Keito" Rei said, stepping back a few paces. He made Eichi's grave his throne, and at first Keito wanted to scream at him, to point out how improper it was, before he remembered- this, _this_ was the God he'd met way back then. This was not disrespect, this was an honor. 

"Now, Kei-kun. Lay all of your troubles upon me, and I'll do my best to dissect them," Rei's voice was airy and to the point, a tone Keito hasn't heard in years. It chilled him to the bone, and yet it was something he had missed so fervently. "I'll lend my ear until there is no more voice to receive from, don't hold back… I am here to help you." 

  
  


✞ ✞ ✞

  
  


Rei didn't seem to know quite how to respond to that one, so he went with flattery. "Even in the act of leaving, he was kind... without him, we wouldn't have gotten this close, so I can't help but be thankful to him..."

"Don't make light of the situation, I don't care how long it's been. You sound so fake," Keito frowned, though the slump in his shoulders showed just how tired he was, how he felt burdened for bringing it up once more. It was like Rei had accidentally stepped on his tail more than anything else, for no malice showed in his gaze. "Just… don't say things like that." 

"Ah- it seems you misunderstood me- I didn't mean it like that, Hasumi-kun… I simply can't let this depressing air get heavier…" Rei wrung his fingers nervously, as if he didn't know how to approach this anymore. "...my apologies. He may have cut me down before, but I would never wish such a fate upon him… I hold no hate in my heart for Tenshouin-kun…"

"Good," Keito said with a finality to it, crossing his arms once more. "For if you did, I'd never be able to forgive you." 

"No no, of course not, Hasumi-kun… do you really think so little of me…?" Rei sighed, wrapping his arms around Keito's shoulders. "I love you, and that's what matters… it'll be alright, so my apologies for making you think of such unpleasant things…" 

"No it-" Keito sighed as well, melting slightly into the touch. "I love you too. You'd never hurt Eichi, I know you're better than that. I'm sorry that I keep bringing it up, it must be troubling you too."

Rei squeezed, humming against Keito's shoulders, and it felt like the pain would finally dull. "There is no need to do such a thing as apologize to me, it is only natural to feel such a way… I wish to ease that pain within your heart, in any way I can… but I can't see you wallow in it forever. So please, let us worry no more, and put this to rest, _I'll_ hold your hand through it all…" 

Rei placed a kiss upon Keito’s shoulder, and Keito didn't even have the energy to push him away. He took a moment to process it, freezing up as he considered all his options,, though in the end he decided to let go. He turned to face Rei, and kissed him where it _mattered_. 

Everything would be alright.

  
  


✃- - - 

  
  


The hospital halls weren't a fitting place for a vampire, and yet Rei navigated them without a care in the world. The good thing about being a demon such as himself was knowing how to stick to the shadows, and having the charisma to turn away the few eyes that were actually wary. " _I'm just looking for my father_ " he would lie. They would nod, and send him upon his way. 

The truth was, Rei had already visited him, and had no care to ever see his face again. The only reason he wanted for him to leave this building was so he didn't have the burden of the full responsibility of the Sakuma name just yet. 

As he flew past another room his eyes flitted over something familiar in the darkness, something his acute senses would never let go of. His hearing, sharp as ever, picked up the hushed voice of a nurse. Thankfully, she seemed to be planning on leaving soon enough. Rei kept note of the room number, and kept walking, throwing himself into the bathroom to wait. 

Rei went into the handicapped stall, locking the door behind him. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror, pulling out a ponytail holder from his pocket, tying his hair back promptly. He was careful to make sure there were no loose strands, poking about until everything was secure. He made sure his mask was secure, something he'd used to help obscure his identity earlier- as an idol, he'd had the right to, after all- even if his red eyes were a clear indication of his lineage.

  
With that part complete, he pulled his hood up over his head, another precaution. All was going well… so now he could add the final touch. He took out the pair of medical gloves he had taken from his father's room, being careful to touch as little as possible of the plastic as he could. Just for safety’s sake, he flushed the toilet with his foot, waiting a few moments before he walked back over to the sink to thrust his hands under the water, washing away any trace of himself he could.  
  
Rei shouldered the stall door until it was unlocked and open, as well as the one which led back to the hallway, quickly slipping his hands inside of his hood pockets afterwards. He turned the corner and kept himself alert, trying to figure out if the room he had in mind was safe.  
  
A cough, light as a feather, though no one had responded in concern. Perfect.  
  
Rei made his way through the door, keeping each step as ghostly as he was- something he’d gotten a lot of practice with lately. Rei now took it upon himself to wrap his fingers around the item of the hour, what would finally right all the wrongs in the world. This syringe was one he’d taken along with the gloves when he visited the old man, one he was hoping he’d get to use tonight.  
  
How humorous, the rich kid was here of all places, a hospital for commoners- not like it would have mattered, they only brought Rei’s father here due to the proximity… the situation was probably the same for Eichi. He didn’t care how it came to be though, just that it did, and how he could finally put an end to all this, and get his retribution.  
  
Eichi had his eyes closed, as if he was trying to drift off to sleep… though it seemed he was failing at doing as such. His condition didn’t seem to be _terrible_ , but it was bad enough, with both his arms curled in close and a breathing machine assisting him. It hummed quietly, which Rei was thankful for- it would aid him in getting closer. He edged around the bed, blood-tinged eyes scouring for any sort of emergency call button… and when he found it, he didn’t hesitate to snatch it.  
  
Eichi jolted, something Rei was more than prepared for, even _wanted_ . He clamped his left hand down over Eichi’s face _hard_ , making sure he had no time to scream, to call out for help. Terror filled his eyes, though when they met Rei’s they narrowed, only growing cold. He stopped struggling, going limp, as if to ask _what do you want._  
  
“...you’re wondering why I came here, Tenshouin-kun.…?” Rei whispered in a mocking tone, gently placing the emergency remote onto the floor. He carefully maneuvered his body until he was above Eichi, surely able to even smell his fear with how close he was. “I’m simply here because I have some business with you Tenshouin-kun… that curse I laid upon you back then, I guess it wasn’t enough for me to leave it up to fate to fulfill it…”  
  
Rei’s grip tightened, but only slightly. Eichi was struggling now, though it was a pathetic display- he _knew_ he would lose, and it looked like he was already giving up. “What is it, Tenshouin-kun… have you been faced by death so many times that you no longer fear it…? Trust me, I’ll introduce you to the reaper, so there’s no need to get all antsy on me…”  
  
The hope in Eichi’s eyes faded, as did the light traces of rage. All that was left was something filled with sorrow, pleading. Asking him _why, can’t you spare me? My days are numbered anyways, so what point is there in ending them?_  
  
“...Don’t give me that look, for you know I can’t give you mercy now… you could out me as a monster, and do your best to ruin my life more than you already have. Why should I show you mercy, when you didn’t give the same to any of us?” Rei scoffed, lips pulled back into a wicked grin.  
  
Rei squinted at Eichi, the bloodlust fully reflected within his eyes. “I wouldn’t give ya mercy even if I could, even if ya deserve it. ‘Cuz ya know what? You didn’t only step on me an’ all my new friends, but you stole _my_ best friend, an’ now he thinks that the title belongs to ya.”  
  
Rei reached his left hand into his pocket, despite realizing how he could probably take out Eichi from just this alone. That wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying, though. He carefully moved his gloved finger over to a bandage on Eichi’s right arm, which he used his weight to keep pinned down. He used his index finger to move the bandage up, tilting his head to find where the wound was. When he did, he took the safety cap off of his needle, and plunged it fiercely into Eichi’s skin, pushing down. Though, all that he had given Eichi was air, something that would cause complications within his already weakened body soon enough.  
  
“...shall the curse come from not only me, but the oddballs as a whole. Now may you die for your sins, and allow my future to arise anew. Keito’s mine, you lose, and for all this you will die… how wonderful~” Rei decided it was best not to stay and watch, for the curse had already been placed, and Eichi was already barely stirring beneath him. It looked like he had passed out, which was a shame, for that meant it would all hurt much less.  
  
Rei frowned, mindful as he made his leave, putting the remote back where it had been, making sure the bandage looked just about the same as it was before, and disposed of the needle right where the rest would go. He took off his gloves as well, discarding him in the trash can by the door. He gave Eichi one last look, and faded away into the night.


End file.
